The Life of A
by MinecraftEgg
Summary: A series of stories depicting lives of many everyday items or animals. Feel free to ask for a specific item or animal! Rated K to be safe.
1. Hamsters

Life of a . . . HAMSTER

Today on Life of a . . . we will be seeing a hamster's point of view. So read on for the hamsters! If you want to read about something else, go to the next chapter.

Hello. I am a hamster. My name is Abigail. I live in a small cage that my master has kindly provided me. My friend from the pet store, Jennifer, lives with me. My masters, however, have named me and my friend simple baby names like Goldie and Silvie, in that order. Well, I guess that makes sense, as I'm gold-coloured with a black stripe running down the middle. My silver friend is all gray. we liked our home at first, and the food was the same as before (Really. Why couldn't they buy treats? Then everybody is happy!) and all went well, until that fateful day, on precisely Hamvember the thirtieth, when our masters had a ceremony which was called a 'birthday party'. We hamsters were terrified. Many more masters entered, many which I have never seen before, and tried to kill us. They grabbed us violently out of the cage and began to move my fur the wrong way. I got mad and tried to run back into the cage, and my old masters helped me. The closed the cage and put Jennifer back too.

It was adventurous, but I could've done with a little less noise. It was loud. I think I almost went deaf from all that noise. I didn't sleep well that night. I tossed and turned, and Jennifer moved out of the house due to my repetitive tossing and turning and into a corner (we hamsters love corners; they're comfy and snug) so I finally slept alone. In the morning, when my masters came down, the first thing they did was put in more food. Hamster God, what were they thinking? Didn't they see that Jennifer and I ate all the food except for one type? And they only put in one type? That disgusting type? Wow. They must be dense.

The following day was boring. We just ran around. At night, my smallest master let me out and we played awhile, and I have to admit that it was quite interesting and fun. Unsurprisingly, the smallest one is also the one that forgets stuff easily. She put me back, and completely forgot to close the cage. After the lights were closed, I tried to resist the temptation of smeaking out and having a little fun, but my curiosity won over. So what if I got lost? My masters would find me! At least, that was what I thought they would do. I crawled out the cage . . . and fell smack onto the table. Jennifer looked back at me, and told me to be careful. I was sure that nothing could happen. I would just look around awhile, and nothing could go wrong. What could happen?

Along adventuring, I discovered that the area was very dark. The moon did little to help illuminate the room. Walking around the edge, and looked down. It was looooong way down. I slowly stepped back . . . . and slipped on a stray puddle of water and tumbled over the edge. Unfortunately, Jennifer was asleep, and didn't wake for quite a while. I called her, and she laid a bedding trail for my masters to find me. I looked around, and looked at all the cool things that were extremely cool. There was a smooth black big thingy that was very hard to chew, a soft thingy very easy to chew, and once the floor became cold (how did that happen? it's not like the floor changed from wood to marble) Jennifer could no longer throw bedding after me. I tried to convince myself that I would record my adventures and everyone would be proud of me, and kept going. There was a dark area, and I went to investigate. I looked back at the marvelous things the other hamsters told me: the piano, the extremely tasty tables, and even the glittering chandelier was amazing to me. As soon as I stepped into a dark spot, I fell.

It was scary. I fell a long way down and looked up just to realize that I could no longer get back up. I contemplated staying here for the night, but It was too cold. I tried to go down even more, as the earth is warmer in the middle, right? So it seemed logical to go down at the time, but when I stepped down into a place where I could no longer go down even more, I felt even colder. Oh, what I wouldn't give to be in that cage with Jennifer again! There was a light to my right, and I went there, and it was warmer there. I explored a bit, and found a big brey thing that had the word 'BOILER' on it. I have no idea what that meant, and din't care at that point in time, so I found and settled in a corner, hungry and thirsty and hoping for my masters to find me. _Please, hamster lord. Help me get back to safety!_ I thought. I fell asleep in that dark, cold room.

When I woke up again, I walked out to see if it was morning. the sun was shining through the windows. I tried again to get back up the stairs, but I couldn't. Then a flurry of activity came down the stairs. My spirits rose. They noticed that I was gone and now they are going to save me! But alas, no. They didn't go downstairs, but I think I heard the female parental figure yell at my youngest master. My hopes shattered as they left the building. I still felt hungry and thirsty. I crawled back to my corner of the room, and slept, my stomach rumbling and throat dry.

When my masters came back, I just stayed at my spot. They were never going to find me. I was going to die alone, in this corner, with no one knowing where I was. I started to write my obituary in my head. _Abigail Hamster, died at 5 months old, in lonely corner at a 'BOILER'._ Then I heard them calling my baby name. "Goldie! Goldie! Goldiiiiieeeeee!" they called, and my ears perked up. I wanted to squeak at the top of my lungs and run around in circles, but my mum always told me to stay where you were when hamsters were lost. That way, masters could find us better. Luckily, my eldest master was a genius and knew to come down. I was overjoyed. The were coming to save me! But I was to tired, hungry, and thirsty to move. The came into my control room, and the eldest one grabbed a light and turned it around, but he was looking at the wrong place! I wanted to tear my fur off! So close, yet so far from going home. I lay down, wondering what I did to deserve this prison. Luckily, my youngest master looked in my direction, but couldn't find me. She called my baby name, and I found the strength to crawl toward her and look at her, trying to get her attention. It worked.

The two masters looked very happy to see me again. They took me back to my cage and Jennifer, where I stuffed my mouth, trying to eat as much as possible. My masters' parental figures were filling up my food bin, giving me more and more and more. I was happy. I ran around in my wheel a few times, and drank a good deal of water, then went to sleep, snuggling beside Jennifer and drifted off to Dreamland immediately.

If you guys like this series, I might upload more of them.

P.S.: Sorry about slow uploading of _Tales of Marshmallon._ I had lots of schoolwork to do before break, and near Christmas I promise to get Chapters 8 and 9 up by then.


	2. Marshmallows

Life of a . . . Marshmallow!

Idea suggested by Marshmallon

Go back for HAMSTERS

Go forward to find something else

So here's what you need to know. I was born one day in a grey thingy, but my friends called it a 'factory', whatever that is, and then I was put in a yellow thingy and moved around in a brown thingy until I was put on a square black thingy for a very long time. After the black thingy, I was put into a clear flexible thingy with hoops at the top and moved around for almost twenty minutes. I might have traveled several rumarsh to get there.

I was finally kept at a square brown thingy that could open. That's where I met my colleagues, and they told me that we were a species called . . . . what was it called again? Barfdellows? Martmelons? Ah. Right. I remember now. It was Marshmallons. Wait, no. I think that we were actually called Marshmallows. I met my friends my friends Marshmallow #1, Marshmallow #2, Marshmallow #3, Marshmallow #4, Marshmallow #5, Kuriboh, Marshmallow #6, Marshmallow #7, Marshmallow #8, Marshmallow #9, Marshmallow #10, and so on. My name is Marshmallow #82,347,437. Apparently there were a lot of us before me. So anyways, after I was put in the thing called a 'bag', and I discovered that our species was going extinct by a two long peach-coloured things. They were taking us away to the outside world beyond our bag.

Our elder one told of stories involving golden freckled fish called the Goldfish™ colony (whatever that is) and soft green, red, and yellow aliens often referred to as the 'gummies'. What a stupid name for an alien. Apparently they could shape-shift. After many weeks, the peach claw (as that is what we called it now) took away the elder one, so the only ones left were me and my best friend. We tried to stick together, but eventually he was taken away too. The weeks following were very sad and depressing. Now I knew how it felt to the elder one, watching your friends fade away. Finally, the peach thingy came for me. I knew that it was going to happen. Now at least I can see my friends. Goodbye world. Wait. it missed me! It rummaged around but couldn't reach me! I was happy that I wouldn't fade away like my friends, but now what was going to happen? The answer came immediately after. I saw the peach thingy pick my clear thingy up, and got put into a smelly box.

OH NO! IT WAS THE BOX OF LAHSYDN! Now I knew why my fellow Marshmallows were all dark and black after they came back from a trip to the Lahsydn Box. I feel bad for them. I wish I could be one of those golden fish instead. Or maybe even a 'Ruffles', even though I have no idea of what a ruffles is. Two days of being in the Lahsydn Box later, I was moved to yet another location. There, I discovered my friends. I tried to call to them, but they had green things controlling them. They were rolling toward me. I tried my best to roll away, and I slowly rolled down the hill of junk. My mind controlled friends were gaining on me, but then I fell into a hole.

They rolled past me and into the darkness. I'm scared, as I am sinking. I feel something cold and moving. It is slowly draining my life. I can feel it melting me down to nothingness. Good-bye, world.


End file.
